User talk:GMRE
By policy, long talk pages get archived. See the archives for any previous discussions on this page: Archive 1; Archive 2; Archive 3; Archive 4; Archive 5; Archive 6; Archive 7; Archive 8; Archive 9: Archive 10; Archive 11; Archive 12; Archive 13; Archive 14; Archive 15; Archive 16, Archive 17; Archive 18; Archive 19; Archive 20 and Archive 21. Classification of U1 missiles At the time of launch the U1 is still stationed in Panau, which is located in Asia, but there are missiles being launched to Japan, China, Russia and the USA. It would be near impossible for non-ballistic missiles to reach those countries. An IRBM would be able to reach China and Japan, but an ICBM would be needed to reach Russia and the USA. The similarity of the missiles make me think that they are all ICBM's. IEP9998 (talk) 18:10, January 28, 2019 (UTC) :That does make sense if we consider real world technology. However, ballistic missiles by definition fly on a parabolic course, meaning that they take off vertically and continue at an almost vertical course until they get to very high altitude (higher than any plane can fly) where the atmosphere is thinner and gravity is weaker. This is what allows them to save fuel and fly as far. Also, ballistic missiles normally have either small wings, or no wings, because they change course by directing exhaust. An example of a ballistic missile would be the one launched in the mission Missile Cowboy, however even that flew horizontally at much too low altitude. :The missiles seen in the game were clearly much too small to realistically be able to fly over ~2000 km, even if they had been ballistic. And they were not ballistic, as seen in the mission A Just Cause, where they were clearly flying parallel to the ground at... maybe a few hundred meters? This would be a realistic altitude and course for a cruise missile. And in a universe where we have Bavarium, rocket powered wingsuits and a large ship that flies by defying all relevant laws of physics, it is safe to assume that their fuel capacity is not something that needs to be worried about. :So I suppose by shaped and size, they were indeed multi-stage short range, or intermediate range ballistic missiles, but they definitely flew in a way that only a cruise missile would. :Right now all the wiki articles only link to them by the broader term "nuclear missiles", with out the above speculation. GMRE (talk) 21:32, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Game director interview Hi there, my name's Don. I run the YouTube channel Game Brain. I recently interviewed Just Cause 2's Game Director Magnus Nedfors. The interview is now packaged into a nice 10 minute video on my channel. I thought you might find it interesting: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hx9QOY8umjo I invested maybe 100 hours into Just Cause 2, and it's one of my all-time favourite titles, so it was great to quiz Magnus on the ins and outs of designing the grappling hook. I think you'll find some of his answers fascinating. Let me know what you think! Don User:Donalsheil :That's neat. I'll see where it can fit in. GMRE (talk) 16:30, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Locations in Solis There is a list of all locations in Solis. A. T. Field (talk) 14:47, February 20, 2019 (UTC) :Eh... Thanks, but that's not really useful for the wiki. Eventually we'll have articles for all locations and someone recently created a list of JC4 locations at Types of settlements in Solís. GMRE (talk) 16:22, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Have you seen the massive edit on Urga Vdova 89 :I didn't see anything in the page history. GMRE (talk) 21:07, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Unlock section in infobox? Hi, wondering if there is a standard way to add "how to unlock this vehicle for supply drop" information to Vehicle pages? I added a bullet to this page and am not happy with the structure. Thanks! ^conath (talk) 21:47, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Have you ever seen anything related to Tom's military jacket? :We've discussed that and about how he's somewhat bullet proof in missions like Operation Thunderbarge, but that may have been at discord. GMRE (talk) 17:39, March 4, 2019 (UTC) I FOUND IT :Is that your new favourite gun? GMRE (talk) 17:30, March 6, 2019 (UTC) I WANT HELP Hello, I want to Post a video on my recent edit on Just Cause bugs and glitches Page but do not know how to post. Can You please help me by telling me How to add one? Shronit (talk) 05:53, March 16, 2019 (UTC) :See the Just Cause Wiki:Illustrated guide to editing. It shows exactly that. GMRE (talk) 13:07, March 16, 2019 (UTC) You might want to check this out This and . ([[User:SaddexProductions|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 12:26, March 29, 2019 (UTC)) :Responded there. GMRE (talk) 18:19, March 29, 2019 (UTC) Are you active? Are you active right now? Can I change my username? (talk) 19:20, April 9, 2019 (UTC) :I am now. GMRE (talk) 16:50, April 10, 2019 (UTC) Is he back? Is Anonymous230385 back? Cause' if you go on his profile, it shows that he is on vacation. Oh, and I put a discussion thread(if that's what you call it)and he replied. So is he back, or did he never leave? Can I change my username? (talk) 13:10, April 17, 2019 (UTC) :On this wiki he is still on vacation, but he's made a few edits at the JCFF wiki. GMRE (talk) 15:38, April 17, 2019 ::But why? Can I change my username? (talk) 11:04, April 18, 2019 (UTC) :::Let's just say reasons. GMRE (talk) 15:39, April 18, 2019 (UTC) ::::Oookay. Um,more thing,is there a shorter way to write Anonymous230385? Can I change my username? (talk) 17:46, April 18, 2019 (UTC) :::::Well... you could just copy it, or edit in "source mode" (like I do) and then type out GMRE (talk) 18:29, April 18, 2019 (UTC) ::::: :::::Thanks!Can I change my username? (talk) 07:53, April 19, 2019 (UTC) Activity So let me get this straight. You live in Anywhere City, the setting of GTA 2(as far as I remember), and are still not a victim of Claude Speed. Sooo, at what time in Anywhere City are you active? Like, do you have fixed times, or do you come online at any time you get? Can I change my username? (talk) 18:38, May 12, 2019 (UTC) :I live in a wealthy sub-urb near the Residential District. And Mr.Speed won't arrive here for another 2 weeks. :And I'm here when I'm home, but not constantly. GMRE (talk) 18:42, May 12, 2019 (UTC) ::Right. Considering your job as a "super villain" (correct me if I'm wrong) did, or do you personally know Mr. Speed? ::Can I change my username? (talk) 13:41, May 13, 2019 (UTC) :::(GTA 2 is set "2 weeks in the future". Mr. Speed isn't at the city yet.) GMRE (talk) 15:39, May 13, 2019 (UTC) So you're living in a time prior to the events of GTA 2? Can I change my username? (talk) 11:08, May 14, 2019 (UTC) :Yes. GMRE (talk) 15:22, May 14, 2019 (UTC) I can assume you're a time traveller. Aren't you? Can I change my username? (talk) 22:15, May 14, 2019 (UTC) :No. GTA 2 is officially set "2 weeks in the future". No matter what time it is, the events of GTA 2 are always 2 weeks in the future. GMRE (talk) 15:36, May 15, 2019 (UTC) New template Hi, I have a question. I an an admin for a wiki and I want to create a template. I read the instructions and can't find out how. Can you help me? User:Gone16 :Hi. Templates are complicated. It starts with making an article with the name "Template:Something". The "Something" would then be the template name in the future. The template name can not contain a space. Then... it gets really complicated. It's normally easier to start by find a template you like on another wiki and then copying the whole thing. Then you can customize it and learn to use its code. Our templates are listed at Templates. GMRE (talk) 17:21, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Your Wiki Manager Hi Keyser! My name is Shrev, and I’m the Fandom Wiki Manager for . I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, styling, infoboxes, templates, etc., please feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on Discord at Shrev64#0089. Shrev64 (Talk page) 20:04, May 22, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks. If you have any questions about our editing, see our relevant help pages: *Just Cause Wiki:Manual of Style. *Just Cause Wiki:Illustrated guide to editing (this one is more necessary than you think). *Just Cause Wiki:Templates (and no, we won't be remaking our infoboxes just to fit some "needless new style"). : GMRE (talk) 20:12, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Contents Can you tell me how those "contents" are added to articles? Can I change my username? (talk) 15:41, May 27, 2019 (UTC) :Some categories are added automatically by a template (for example the quality level templates), but most of them have to be typed in. When you edit an article in the "classic editor" and "visual mode", there should be a place on the right edge of the editing window. Alternatively, categories can be added at the bottom of an article, with out having to "edit" it. GMRE (talk) 15:48, May 27, 2019 (UTC) That's not what I meant. article.]] This is what I meant. How do you add this to articles? Can I change my username? (talk) 15:55, May 27, 2019 (UTC) :Oh. That's added automatically, once an article gets its fourth heading. So an article with only 3 headings doesn't have it. GMRE (talk) 15:57, May 27, 2019 (UTC) That explains why Fuerte Frontera doesn't have it. Thanks! Can I change my username? (talk) 16:11, May 27, 2019 (UTC) Time to come back [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:06, May 31, 2019 (UTC) YES! Can I change my username? (talk) 23:33, May 31, 2019 (UTC) Admin So, what exactly does it take to become an admin on this wiki? Can I change my username? (talk) 23:34, May 31, 2019 (UTC) :When we need more, we'll promote someone. Right now we already have 4. GMRE (talk) 09:02, June 1, 2019 (UTC) ::So there are no special requirements? Can I change my username? (talk) 12:46, June 1, 2019 (UTC) :::Well, when one is required, we'll obviously see who's most qualified, so in a way, yes there are. If it was an "automatic" promotion once "all requirements" are met, we might eventually have like 50 admins. That would not end well. GMRE (talk) 16:56, June 1, 2019 (UTC) ::::What about Bureaucrats? What is their purpose? Can I change my username? (talk) 17:49, June 1, 2019 (UTC) :::::It's complicated and confusing. That's like another type of admin who can edit a few more special things that I can't explain. For the purposes of editing articles, it makes no difference. GMRE (talk) 19:30, June 1, 2019 (UTC) GMRE What does your name stand for? Also, I've been editing articles about the provinces in San Esperito, and in many of these articles there is this template called "Template:San Esperito". What is the purpose of this template? Removing it dosen't seems to hardly affect the article for the reader. Can I change my username? (talk) 05:35, June 6, 2019 (UTC)